cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Century
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} There are many, many accounts of what life is like in the Elite Empire, however, the exact quality of life is unknown. Here are four examples of conflicting accounts: From a now redacted article in a foreign magazine: When tourists first arrive at Empire City of the Elite Empire, most are usually shocked at the welcome they receive; security is very tight, paranoiac, almost, and it takes at least 3 hours before one can manage to get through the militarized check-points. As people make their way to the final check-point, they are stopped by 2, sometimes more, heavily armed soldiers, whom firmly ask what business a person might have and how long they plan to stay within the Elite Empire. If the persons answers are acceptable, they are then allowed through the final check-point. From a brochure smuggled out of the Elite Empire: Within the Elite Empire, most all citizens seem well-groomed and wealthy, they are also normally very polite and well-mannered. The economy of the Elite Empire is almost always booming, with unemployment hitting record lows every year. Indeed, the Elite Empire is a peaceful and happy place. Everyone loves living in the Elite Empire. Nothing is wrong. The rumors about those citizens critical of the government being dragged off in the night are as far from the truth as possible. We promise. A personal account of a former citizen on life in the Elite Empire: "Oh, my god, life there was expletive horrible... No one could speak out against the government, especially not against the leader... I pray every night that other people will be able to sneak out of the country, like my family and I did. My son, Jimmy, his right arm was shot off by a border patrol agent. expletive, why? Why did it have to be Jimmy, instead of me...? People, the citizens of the country I'm in now, they look at my family strangely. It's like they know what we've been through, where we've came from... All of those eyes, looking down on my family. It's unbearable. I can still feel the cameras. Oh, god, the cameras. Everywhere. They're watching me. I know it. They're watching me and they're waiting. They're waiting for me to let my guard down. So they can slip a bag over my head and take me back. I don't want to go back. I'd rather die. I hope they read this, 'cause when they do, they'll be angry. They'll be so angry, they'll arrest the first person who looks like me. Then, they'll execute him. I hope they do. Death would be a preferable choice to life there." [Note: Two weeks after this was disclosed, the man was found dead in his home. Authorities report the cause of death was a heart attack] From a recent interview with pro-government woman: "Life in the Elite Empire is just fabulous, darling! Well, oh dear, why things just couldn't be better! The government loves us and we love it! Things are just peachy! No place better I'd rather live! Did I mention how kind and loving the government is, darling?" [Note: A month after the interview, the woman was admitted to one of many "recovery hospitals" in the Elite Empire after suffering from a nervous breakdown]